


She's In Love

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [74]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beltane, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Cal Lochan/Lady Marion Lochan, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 31





	She's In Love

Elide was absentmindedly doodling in the margins of her textbook, not paying a single iota of attention to her teacher.

There was nothing wrong with this specific class, but when the sun was shining outside and later, she would be going out with her friends for Beltane… moral philosophy couldn’t hold a candle to it. Her phone lit up on the desk beside her and she glanced at it, seeing a text from her boyfriend waiting there before the screen faded to black. Elide bit her cheek to stop her smile and carefully unlocked her phone, one eye on her teacher, who was still droning on and on and on. She read what he’d sent, her brows furrowing.

_**> >be ready in five** _

Rolling her eyes, her freshly done nails clicked across the screen as she answered him.

_**< <im in class dumbass** _

_**< <what in the gods names are you on about???** _

He answered her quickly but clarified nothing.

_**> >just be ready** _

Elide shook her head and sighed, determined to pay attention for the last fifteen minutes. Her eyes glazed and her mind wandered, what was that boy planning?

Not two minutes later, the class phone rang and her teacher paused, answering and speaking in hushed tones. Elide straightened in her seat when she glanced over at her and hung up. “Miss Lochan, the headmaster needs to see you in his office and he would like you to bring all your things.”

Just then, her phone buzzed and she looked down at it, biting her tongue to stop the grin that threatened to take over her lips.

_**> >come on get your cute ass out here** _

_**> >your carriage awaits milady** _

Elide hastily gathered her things and shoved them in her tote bag, winking wickedly at Aelin and Borte, sitting across the class from her. Her cousin gave her a thumbs up and the brunette beside her smirked as she said goodbye and speed-walked to the side entrance, avoiding the office completely. The moment she burst through the doors, she saw Lorcan leaning against the vintage Mustang convertible he’d worked all summer to buy and then fix. He had, at some point during the drive to the Kingsflame Preparatory School for Young Women from Staghorn House for Boys, discarded his sweater and his tie was loosened around his neck, his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

“Hi,” he called out, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, the glare of the sun hitting him in full force. “You gonna come on over or just lollygag? We don’t got all day, smalls.”

A coy laugh tumbled from her lips and she walked down the short staircase in measured, calculated steps, watching the way he drank in the sight of her legs and the swing of her hips before he dragged his onyx eyes up her body, his jaw feathering. When she reached him, he pulled her towards him, laughter bubbling from her throat as he leaned down and kissed her. He spun them and lifted her onto the hood of the car, one hand drifting up from her waist to hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Lorcan slid his tongue into her mouth to lazily tangle it with hers, his other hand sliding down to the back of her thigh and then up her school skirt, gripping her ass.

Elide wrapped an arm around his neck, smiling against his lips and humming when he pulled away to mark them down her jaw and dropped the hand he had on her chin to her thigh. She let her head fall back, coming closer and closer to losing control. The sound she made when his tongue dragged across her skin was interrupted by the sound of doors slammed open and the jeers of her classmates.

“Miss Lochan!” Swearing, Lorcan broke away from her and lifted her off the hood, dropping her and her book bag into her seat through the open roof before as he sprinted to the driver’s side and literally hopped in, gunning the engine. Elide was cackling, Aelin and Borte’s cheers louder than anyone else. “Miss Lochan, _come back here!_ Your parents will be hearing of this!”

With a roar, the car peeled away from the curb and down the street, her teacher’s cries of protest drowned out as she turned on the radio, turning it all the way up and raising her arms, the wind whipping through her hair as she howled. Lorcan looked over at her, a full-blown smile forcing its way on his lips, “I love you, Lochan.”

Elide scrunched her nose at him and leaned over the centre console to kiss his cheek, “In every world and every lifetime, Salvaterre. You’re never getting rid of me.”

“Good.”

“But, _Dad_ -“

“No buts,” Cal said, his voice stern and frown intimidating to anyone that wasn’t his wife or daughter. “This is the third time this semester we’ve gotten a call like this, you are not allowed out tonight.” He had half a mind to forbid his daughter from seeing that boy again, but he didn’t want to incur her and her mother’s eternal wrath.

Elide looked distraught and pleaded with him, making her eyes wide and sticking out her bottom lip. It was a tried and true way of getting him to crack, “Dad, come on, it was just philosophy! And it’s Beltane! It’s cruel to have school on a holiday.” She looked to her mother, who was watching with an amused light in her eyes, her daughter a spitting image of her. “Mama, please? He’s already here and waiting for me! I haven’t seen him _all_ week.” She had, in fact, snuck out every night to see him but what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them, right?

Cal opened his mouth to say something but his wife cut in before he could, “Of course, darling. Have fun and say hi to your cousin for me, please.” Elide leapt up and hugged her mother, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you, Mama,” she said, walking to her father and kissing his cheek as well, “Bye, Dad.” She was practically skipping out of his office and downstairs.

“Bye, Elide, don’t be late!” he called out as Marion said, “Text me if you’re spending the night somewhere and make good choices!”

Glaring at his wife, Cal stood and walked to the window, hearing the front door slam shut downstairs. Marion just laughed and wrapped an arm around him, fitting herself under his arm. “Oh, come on, honey.”

“What,” Cal said, his voice gruff. He didn’t dislike Lorcan, but… no one was quite good enough for Elide in his eyes. The romantic in him melted a bit as they watched Elide launch herself into his arms and he caught her, their faces filled with an emotion that felt too intimate for them to witness. “I don’t like that boy.”

“Leave them be,” chided Marion, knocking her forehead against his jaw, “you daughter just so happens to be in love with _that boy_. And Lorcan is just as in love with her. They’re happy.”

He sighed, knowing he had been defeated once more. “So they are.”


End file.
